germanu_bahnfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhein-Main S-Bahn
The S-Bahn Rhein-Main is a rail-based mass transit system for the Rhein-Main area, the grid is oriented radially to Frankfurt am Main. The core of the network, the connecting tunnel between Frankfurt Central Station in the inner city (City Tunnel), was posted on May 28, 1978 commissioned. Today, the S-Bahn runs by DB Regio AG and is part of the Rhein-Main Transport Association (RMV). History Supply operation In the early 1960s began planning for a rail link (called T rail) between the main station and the Home Guard, the central hub of the Frankfurt City . In 1962, a joint planning of the city of Frankfurt and the former Federal Railways decided. In October 1968 joined DB, Hesse and the city of Frankfurt, the financial contracts. On 20 January was celebrated in the presence of Federal Minister of Transport Georg liver, the construction of the S-Bahn Rhein-Main in Frankfurt am Main Hauptbahnhof. message''20 Years S-BahnBuilding''. In.'The Federal Railroad born 65, No. 2, 1989, p. 187 At the same time started the network in the surrounding area for the Salter-orbit operation: In 1972, the link road between Bad Soden am Taunus and Niederhöchstadt (Limes railway) was opened. Thus, of the head making in Maximum. In the same year the Kelsterbach was he crossbar with the underground Train Station Frankfurt Airport opened. The Frankfurt being the first airport in the Federal Republic of Germany, with subway access. In addition to the S-Bahn was kept there until the opening of the Railway Station, the features of the Road transport. With the first delivery of the three-part electric motor coach of the Class 420 in 1976 started the flow mode: The units of class 420 was used as a normal commuter trains to test the operation and engineer to train. First phase west and north ]] in Offenbach (2004)]] On 28 May 1978 the first section of the main line of the S-Bahn Rhein-Main was opened. The opening drive started at the main train station, above, led to the Galluswarte, where the head was done and drove to the main station. Back then there were the following lines: *''S1'': Wiesbaden Hbf - maximum - Central Station - Main Guard *''S2'': Niedernhausen - maximum - Hauptbahnhof - Main Station *''S3'': Frankfurt-Höchst - Bad Soden - West Railway Station - Hauptbahnhof - Main Station *''S4'': Kronberg - West Train Station - Hauptbahnhof - Main Station *''S5'': Friedrichsdorf - West railway station - Hauptbahnhof - Main Station *''S6'': Friedberg - West Railway Station - Hauptbahnhof - Main Station At the main station, the lines were not strictly linear. Due to the lack of turning facility and turning tracks of the two possibilities were still limited. Dates from that time still a track change from the station, which is not used anymore. As the clock was chosen by the Frankfurt Transport Association (FVV) from a 20/40/60-Takt. 1980 in the course of further development, two new lines: *''S14'': Wiesbaden - Mainz - Rüsselsheim - Airport - Central Station (Central Hall) *''S15'': Airport - Central Station The opening was made possible by building a new bridge over the Main and the relocation of the station Niederrad the 1977 South. Built in 1882, the station building was closed down. Here is a new interchange with tram and the bus has been created.In 1983, the main line 600 yards east to the new station, Konstablerwache extended. Then line the inside rounds were planned, only the features of the S6 were transferred to the S14, which took place the S15 in the S-Bahn-Tunnel. Second phase of construction east and south In 1990, the new stations Ostend Street, Local Station, South Station and a short time later, the station Stresemannallee opened. This station was next to the outdoor parking area provides a second major in the city. The four tracks of the South Station offered much room for maneuvering. The station Mühlberg 1992, the first station was opened in the direction of Offenbach am Main. This is the first S-Bahn station in Frankfurt, which was built without pillars and columns to give the travelers a greater sense of security.The lines S1 and S2 since then drove to the mill mountain. In 1995 the Rhine-Main Transport Association was introduced. This is a change in the 20/40/60-Taktes applied to the still valid 15/30/60-Takt with it. In the urban area Offenbach am Main was the Underground City route are given, which affected the main railway station anymore, but about the Berlin Street in the middle leads the City Offenbach. The S14 was the S8 and extended simultaneously Offenbach east to Hanau. The S2 went back to South Station, the S1 next to Offenbach Ost. In 1997, the S3 was for Darmstadt and the S4 for Long extended. Since the two lines at the station Stresemannallee held, the terminus of S5 and S6 was transferred from there to the South Station. The S8 short pendulum to Rüsselsheim in 1999 renamed the S9 and drove simultaneously Mainz-Bischofsheim, Mainz-Kastel, the Kostheim brace and on to Wiesbaden (initially without a stop in Wiesbaden Ost). This made it possible to go with three lines in three different ways to Wiesbaden. That same year, the S-Bahn station was Exhibition opened between Westbahnhof and Galluswarte. It is located directly on the exhibition grounds, offering visitors an excellent access. The S7 as a new suburban railway line between Frankfurt Hauptbahnhof and Riedstadt-Goddelau was introduced in 2002 - they reached, however, the city not because of lack of capacity of the Frankfurt S-Bahn tunnels, and lack of course content. 2005 with the construction of a transfer station building at the stadium (formerly the sports field) was started so that the S7 can be achieved in the S-Bahn tracks the main railway station and, if performed in the main line tunnel. The single-track line play will be run since the beginning of May 2007 in the direction Riedstadt-Goddelau since the S7 stops in that direction again at the stadium station. Since the timetable change in December 2004, the S7-trains in a 28/32-Minuten-Rhythmus. After a long planning period of 2003 the lines of the Rodgau train went to Dietzenbach (S2) and Rödermark - Ober-Roden (S1) is in operation. Since then, there is a mere five-minute intervals to Offenbach Ost (during the peak hours) and a mere five minutes to the South Station. At first there were long delays on these two lines that were not fully justified by properly functioning signals. Due to the lack of capacity in the main line ended in the rush used amplifier units of the S2-East from December 2003 to June 2010 from Dietzenbach coming on Offenbach Central Station and Niedernhausen coming at Frankfurt main station after conversion of the signaling on the main line trains run throughout these amplifiers to Niedernhausen every 15 minutes. Lines Since late 2003, sees the grid as follows: The line pairs S3/S4 and S8/S9 than one line to be treated with alternative routes. Former lines and former curve A former S-Bahn line is the Sodener train between Bad Soden and maximum, which was part of the line S 3. While the State Garden Show 2010 in Bad Nauheim on weekend trips to the S 6 were partially extended beyond Friedberg addition to Bad Nauheim. Stations The central node in the Frankfurt S-Bahn network is the Central Station, where all lines converge. Besides the 7 line to use all the lines underground station. S7 and some features of the S2, S8 and S9 end in the main hall of the station. , The western lines | Central Station, the northern lines (coming S3-S6, by the Galluswarte Frankfurt (Main) Galluswarte) run (S1-S2 of Griesheim coming) and the west / southwest lines (S7-S9 Niederrad coming) together. The subway station has four tracks (two direction-elevating), of which the two inner tracks of the West, which will sail from the northern outer two lines. Further connecting point in the center of Frankfurt, the train stations Main Guard (U-Bahn U1-U3 and U8 and U6/U7), Konstablerwache (U-Bahn [line B (Frankfurt) | U4/U5 ] and U6/U7, bus and tram 12), South Station (U-Bahn lines U1-U3 and U8 and tram 14-16 and 19) and Galluswarte (tram 11/21). By commuters and visitors heavily used stations are Taunusanlage and Fair. Behind the station, Ostend Street, the southern branch (S3-S6) and eastern (S1, S2, S8/S9) lines. Following the long-distance transport is in Frankfurt am Main Station (all lines), on Airport (S8/S9, with walking distance to the train station) and at the South Station (S3 to S6), also in Mainz (S8), Wiesbaden (S1, S8/S9), Darmstadt (S3/S4), Hanau (S8 / S9) and Friedberg (S6). The stations Maximum (S1/S2) and Frankfurt-West (S3 to S6, disturbance and construction activities in the main station and long distance) are important nodes of the regional movement of importance for the whole of the western and northern part of the metropolitan area. Important bridges As the name suggests'Rhein-Main numbers, the crossing of rivers was one of the challenges in the design and construction of the S-Bahn network. Three of the four largest rivers in the region to be crossed by using a total of nine bridges and a tunnel: * The Rhine crosses the line S8 twice, on the ** Kaiser Bridge Mainz between North and Wiesbaden-Ost and the ** South Bridge between Mainz Roman Theatre and Mainz-Gustavsburg. * The Main crosses the S-Bahn in five places. It all lines crossing the river at least once. The S8 Hanau crosses the Main three times (to Offenbach Ost only twice), four times the S9: ** The lines S8 and S9 cross the river on the Steinheimer bridge between the stations Hanau Main Station and stone home. ** The City Tunnel Frankfurt in driving the Main between the stations Ostend Street and Lokalbahnhof / mill mountain, the branch is located approximately under the south bank, this tunnel to use all lines except the S7. ** The Old Niederräder Bridge uses the S7 between Frankfurt Hauptbahnhof and Niederrad. ** About the immediately adjacent cross New Niederräder Bridge, the lines S8 and S9, the Main, Frankfurt main station and also between Niederrad. ** About the Gustav Burger Bridge, the line between the stations Mainz S9-bishop's home and Mainz-Kastel, the "shortcut" from Frankfurt Airport to Wiesbaden. * The Nidda is crossed in three places, namely, one each from the S1 S6. The line S6 wrong track, directly next to the Nidda, it crosses only once: ** Between the stations Bad Vilbel and Bad Vilbel traveled south in line S6, ** The bridge of the Homburger Bahn between Frankfurt-West Railway Station and Rödelheim traveled by the S3-S5, and ** The younger of the two railway bridges in Frankfurt-Nied, namely the Main-Lahn-Bahn traveled by the S1 and S2. The fourth major river of the region, the Kinzig, has still not even meet with the S-Bahn network. This will only change with the construction of the North's main road to Hanau, since Hanauer Bahn [Hanau West] directly on the Kinzig crossed. Tunnel In the S-Bahn network, there are six tunnels: * The City Tunnel Frankfurt S-Bahn trains leave every with the exception of the S7.Also do not take the tunnel at the Frankfurt main station ending the short shuttle trains S1 and S8, and in the off-peak time, the coming of Wiesbaden S9. After crossing under the main tunnel branches to Birmingham-South and to Offenbach am Main. He has seven underground stations and is about 6.4 kilometers long. In the Main - Konstablerwache two outer U-Bahn tracks are located. Konstablerwache at the station in the direction of travel on the same platform can be switched in the U6 and U7. As the only railway tunnel passes under it next to the metro line A is the Main. A branch line to the planned northern Hanau is prepared. In 2010, the modernization of the command system's capacity by 2 trains per hour increased to 24 trains. Since the broken lines of the amplifier by S2 are bound, in Munich, however you could increase performance to 30 trains per hour. * The City Tunnel Offenbach is 3.7 kilometers long and has three underground stations that are served by the lines S1, S2, S8 and S9. Opening: 1995 there is a 2.2 km long tunnel that passes under several highways and buildings and the airport terminal 1 is a three-pronged underground Regional railway station on the Airport Loop Frankfurt. Here, keep the lines S8, S9, and regional trains in the night beside a Fernzugpaar. Until the opening of the Airport long-distance train station held here in 1999 and IC trains. Planned an extension of the tunnel, is there to the other station Gateway Gardens can build on the new territory of the former U.S. military settlement. * In Mainz runs the S8 in the direction of Wiesbaden by the two old one after lying Railway Tunnel | travel on, and Mainz Central Station, in the opposite direction to that between station Mainz Roman Theatre Neue Mainzer Tunnel ". * The line operated by the S3 (eingleisige!) Schwalbach station is located underground beneath the square of the city limit. The tunnel, built jointly with a parallel tunnel is about as long as the station itself * Just north of the Epstein station in the Taunus (S2) is a 1877 built, 210-meter long railway tunnel, is the built since the fall of 2010 because otherwise problematic rehabilitation work, a new replacement tunnel. Future The North Main route tables to Hanau in Frankfurt, would be the starting point of the new route].] To complete the originally planned system nor the main north-sized S-Bahn lack of Maine for Hanau. The plan approval process should be initiated by mid 2010.For individual buildings - such as removing level crossings in Hanau - there is already Construction Law. According to current (summer 2008) will begin work in 2012 and be completed by 2016. Expansion to Friedberg The S6 is to get to Friedberg own track system to be independent to the long-distance and regional services. First, from 2010 to the section between West and Frankfurt Bad Vilbel expanded four-track and 2014 will be put into operation. Two years later, is to follow the second stage. Western Regional tangent Another application of such dual-system light rail vehicles is provided in the west of Frankfurt: Starting in Bad Homburg and Frankfurt North West Centre, the so-called regional tangent West (RTW) of Eschborn-South Sulzbach (Taunus), Frankfurt-Sossenheim, Frankfurt-Hoechst, Frankfurt Airport and Frankfurt Stadium to [ run Isenburg-center] in Neu-Isenburg or for Dreieich Buchschlag. The West Regional tangent to operate as a combined operation of dual-system light rail vehicles to most of existing light rail and Eisenbahn-/S-Bahn-Strecken what their realization - despite the great distance overall length - makes it quite affordable. Their job is primarily to strengthen the Tangentialverkehr to save the passengers tedious and time-consuming detours through downtown Frankfurt and reduce congestion on the Frankfurt city tunnel. Whether it will come to a realization is, however, given the uncertain funding of at least questionable. East Regional tangent Long term, the West Regional tangent to follow a tangent East Regional. This is to Neu-Isenburg-center Bad Vilbel on Offenbach, Fechenheim and | link Frankfurt-Bergen-Frankfurt-Enkheim Enkheim. Priority is to be shared, especially the infrastructure of the Frankfurt tram. The realization of the East Regional tangent is less likely than the tangent of the West Regional. Further plans But even in the S-Bahn network, there are other route planning, such as an extension of the S1 Rödermark-Ober-Roden for Dieburg. This plan was abandoned after a negative cost-benefit analysis, as well as the extension of the S7-Riedstadt Goddelau for Biblis or the branch of the S7 for Gross-Gerau. More failed to cost-benefit studies are the extensions of the S2 plans to Rödermark-Ober-Roden and S4 for Darmstadt Hauptbahnhof or Darmstadt East. The mid-90s was also a commuter train line in planning, coming from Frankfurt to Darmstadt to be out of Rüsselsheim. The railway was still coming out of Darmstadt turn in front of home of a bishop yet to be constructed curve (Schindbergkurve) to Frankfurt. This would have given the Darmstadt long desired a direct connection to Frankfurt Airport. Furthermore, would such a fast link between Darmstadt and trunk were painted, which would have made for the many commuters significant time savings. Failed, this project at the Bishop home community that rejects the construction of a curve on your district. There, we pointed out that a change of direction is possible in Bischofsheim station. The realization of this circuit depends, according to the Darmstadt-Dieburg transport organization from the expansion of the Rhein-Main-course and a compression ratio of the clock on this route. This is to be done in the form of an elongated S-Bahn to Frankfurt-line of the S-Bahn Rhine-Neckar. In addition to the existing lines are additional stops planned in order not previously existing or developed in recent decades to include newly created settlement areas to the S-Bahn network. It shall be constructed as new stops: * Frankfurt-Ginnheim on the S6, * Offenbach at the oak on the S8/S9. The opening of the breakpoint Frankfurt-Zeilsheim on the S2, the payments originally for the timetable change in December 2006, had been delayed ever further.The opening took place on 13 May 2007. On October 31, 2008, the opening of the single-track breakpoint Schwalbach Nord, located on the S3 between the stations Schwalbach (Taunus) limit and Niederhöchstadt instead. S-Bahn-like suburban trains S-Bahn-similar traffic is in part since 1987 on the lines: * Königstein Railway (12): Frankfurt main station - Frankfurt-Höchst - Königstein : From source maximum range of Frankfurt-Königstein Railway (FKE), operated by the Railway Hesse GmbH (HLB) * Sodener train (13): Frankfurt-Höchst - Bad Soden : From 1979 to 1997 Sodener railway component of the S-Bahn line S3 was. To this end, the line was electrified. Due to low utilization, the S-Bahn-operation given up and taken over the line from the HLB. * Taunusbahn (15): (Frankfurt Hbf -) Bad Homburg - Friedrichsdorf - USING - Grävenwiesbach (- Brandoberndorf ) Since 1992, the Hessian railway companies, first to Grävenwiesbach since 1999 by the track again until reactivation after fire Oberndorf. * Dreieich train (61): (Frankfurt Hbf -) Dreieich Buchschlag - Rödermark-Ober-Roden (- Dieburg) : The platform is run by DB Regio in Dreieich train traffic map Frankfurt Transport Association, it was called the S-Bahn line 11. Since 2003, the king Steiner train runs through to the main station, the railway and the Taunus Dreieich train only in the occupational safety. On other lines, such as the Horlofftalbahn (HLB) or the Odenwaldbahn ( Vias) traveling in rush hour also additional trains from and from Frankfurt main train station, but they have a weaker measure density. Since the completion of refurbishment works at the Niddertalbahn (DB Regio) in May 2008, almost all weekdays and Saturday about a third of trains to Central Station, previously only a few bound by. On all lines for the company-bound trains n-car or double deck coach, drawn by the class 218 used, while the other services are offered mainly by motor coach . Exception are Königstein, Taunus and Odenwaldbahn which travel to and the main station with railcars. All the main train station beginning and ending lines are out in the Rhine-Main Transport Association as City Express (SE), although this course kind was taken by Deutsche Bahn AG by the market. Unresolved problems and accidents Passenger safety From 21:00 until closing clock to drive the trains marshals with DB security GmbH to prevent crime. In the non-walk-through of the earlier Class 420 trains, the conductor usually drive in the first car, which is therefore recommended for passengers who want to travel more secure. Despite the on-board staff trains but still suffer from vandalism in the form of damaged upholstery, which came out or scratched windows and graffiti inside and out. Lack of infrastructure The biggest problem of the Frankfurt S-Bahn is the delay. One reason is the lack of capacity of the City Tunnel. Its capacity was increased in 2010 from 22 trains per hour to 24 trains per hour. This was done by optimizing the signal system, the trains remain on signal-controlled (Point train control (PZB)) and not be led, as in Munich, by a more modern train control (LZB) . With the upgrade, the features of the S2, which ended earlier in Frankfurt main station or Offenbach Central Station, by fully committed. For this purpose, presented the relatively cheap (about eight million euros) optimization, to further increase capacity by automatic train would be around 90 million € necessary for a planned future upgrade of the S-Bahn tunnel was dropped on train control, so that the line S7 also not go in the future in the city tunnel. Another reason for delays, numerous mixed operating routes, which are on the S-Bahn lines with the goods, must notify the regional and long distance services. Here are the moves easily intercepted a delay, then the mitbetreffen at the downtown tunnel for threading the other lines. Combined operation will take place on the routes of the lines S1, S2, S6-S9. Particularly close, it is on the S6 and S7, as this also runs strong long-distance and freight traffic on the same track. The Main-Weser-Bahn (S6) should be long since expanded four tracks. The commissioning of the first line extension Frankfurt Bad Vilbel-West in the current situation is not expected before the change of timetable 2012/2013. # 3expansion of Frankfurt-West - Bad Vilbel: DB - 30 Years S-Bahn Rhein-Main - Outlook Long term, the four-track expansion will continue to Friedberg (Hessen). So that the line would S6 completely on its own tracks and operate the capacity of the Main-Weser-Bahn for regional, long distance and freight traffic would increase significantly.Other measures include the expansion of routes Mühlheim am Main Hanau and the nodes Mainz Bishop home. The S7 is a ICE-new track Frankfurt-Airport-Mannheim /Karlsruhe are relieved. Rüsselsheim train crash in 1990 On 2 February 1990 took place near the railway station of Rüsselsheim in railway accident at Rüsselsheim one of the worst train accidents in the crashed S-Bahn from Frankfurt am Main with a coming from Wiesbaden S-Bahn and derailed. , Killing 17 people, over 80 injured, some seriously. Cause of an accident to put out an oversight of the engine driver of the train coming from Wiesbaden. Affected were the locomotives 420 205, 420, 208 and 420 210th The latter was completely rejected, the other two went up to her termination in 2004 still. 420 208 had since the move with the end car 420 210th Trains Because the 96 cm high platforms in the tunnel stations and increasingly remote stations exclusively for the series 420 and 423 in question, also present for the Rhine-Ruhr delivered successor 422 and ordered to Stuttgart 430. 176 S-Bahn trains are operating. On October 28, 2010 saw the division as follows: 76 units of series 420 (of which 53 plantations and 23 reserve) and 100 units of Class 423 (including 93 plantation and 7 reserve). New vehicles will be there probably until 2014, the transportation contract expires with the Deutsche Bahn AG. 420 series ]] In the early years, trains were the second and third production series of EMUs Class 420 clean orange in color / gray pebbles in Frankfurt used were being used in the first few months because of lack of vehicle and from Munich borrowed blue and white ET 420th The second series is now scrapped completely. A few last units went back to 26 February 2009 at the S-Bahn Rhein-Ruhr and were stationed in food. The last remaining train from the second series (420 175) was sent together with 420 212 420 369 26th May 2009 laying out the demolition. A third type series (420201-260) came fourth (420261-324), fifth (420325-344, 350, 356, 367) and the sixth production series (420 373, 376) from Stuttgart in Frankfurt. Almost all the features of the fifth and sixth production series, which were home to early 2009 in food drive, now in Frankfurt. However, the third production run now gets no more general inspections, 420 232 was the last train of the third production run in November 2008, a general inspection. In June 2011, the last train of the third production run, 420, 260 is out of service. An opportunity for the museum's maintenance of a motor coach of the third production run would have been 420 two hundred and first However, this was scrapped in 2005 and scrapped. Since July 2009 there are four trains from Stuttgart to the seventh type series in Frankfurt. After the primary investigation since mid-June 2010 these are mainly on the S7 and the airport, short shuttle (S8 / 9). But on the S1, S2 and the long commute to the S8 / 9, these vehicles were now on their way. So it is a bet on all lines, which are still being served with the ET420 possible. The S-Bahn Rhein-Main was the first all-red traffic-vehicle fleet of the Deutsche Bahn AG. This status it retained until 2003. Stuttgart gave an orange-white and orange-gray pebble units to Frankfurt, Stuttgart Traffic is now complete. After more than a year, the S-Bahn Rhein-Main also purely traffic red again. The last orange-gray pebble unit 420 376 was made in early 2005 z-and soon after brought to the scrapping. This train set was the last in service to pure orange-yellow-gray pebble unity in general. By 2005, there was still the last pebble gray-orange 420 (apart from 420 001) in Frankfurt, but this train was scrapped in the spring of 2005 in Trier-Ehrang. The 70 remaining units of class 420 are still to be expected in 2014. 60 of the trains were subjected to early 2007 for three million euros an interior renovation and modernization Frankfurter Rundschau of 15 December 2006:makeover for old S-Bahn. With a major overhaul of the interior does the train make old trains for customers attractive''FR city edition (No. 292), p. 29 (although not as extensive as the . ET 420Plus).Regardless of which two units were tested as LED headlights. Currently (March 2010) are features of the 420 series still on the lines S7, S8, S9, Saturday mornings once the western section of the S1 and in the rush hour on the line S2 in use. In exceptional cases, occupational, or vehicle defect 420 is an insert of the series throughout the network possible. Take the S9 in late 2007 on Sundays mostly new S-series cars of the 423rd The S3 was changed to 28 March 2010 to the more modern trains. This 13 units of Class 420 are now obsolete, which were decommissioned in the coming months. Of these, only the third and fourth production run was affected. 423 series ]] While Stuttgart and Cologne in 1999 with the sequel series 423 were provided and exchanged Munich 2000-2004 the complete fleet, Frankfurt began only in 2003 with the partial renewal. By driving at 28 October 2010 in Frankfurt am Main 100 railcars of series 423 (third type series: 301-305, 325-334; fourth / fifth type series: 372-456). Since June 2006, the drive lines S1, S4, S5 and S6, complete with the 423rd Since the timetable change on 9 December 2006 also runs the line S2 with the new railcars. The short pendulum of S8 and S9 from the main station to Frankfurt airport to be partially driven by the 423rd The line of S3 is operated since March 28, 2010 exclusively to the ET 423rd Here, the new units were initially primarily used, which were approved in early 2010th A total of 100 units were ordered, which should be delivered by mid-2007. However, the last installment came from 13 units to wait until 2010 in Frankfurt. The last rail car of series 423 (445) was delivered in late October 2010. In the short term rental vehicles were also the S-Bahn Stuttgart used. Because of the delay was the Light barrier problem. S-Bahn supervisors Until the 90s there were in the stations Frankfurt main station (deep), Frankfurt Airport, Taunusanlage, Hauptwache Konstablerwache, East End Road, London-South and Offenbach-Ost local inspectorates, is cleared, the S-Bahn trains, giving travelers information. See also * Rail transport in Frankfurt am Main * Public transport in Frankfurt am Main * Frankfurt U-Bahn * Transport in Offenbach am Main References Literature * Robert Schwandl:''Frankfurt light rail Album - The Frankfurt Light Rail Network + S-Bahn(bilingual), 1 Edition, Robert Schwandl Verlag, Berlin 2008, ISBN 978-3-936573-21-3 * Railways of the Region Frankfurt Rhine-Main, Hestra-Verlag Darmstadt 2002, ISBN 3-7771-0304-7 Links * Official Website of the S-Bahn Rhein-Main * S-Bahn at Frankfurt stadtregion.org Category:S-Bahn Category:Rail transport in Hessen Category:Rail transport in Rhineland-Palatinate